videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hottest Party Dance
Released Wii * September 14, 2017 Characters Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Sam * Clover * Alex * Will * Irma * Taranee * Cornelia * Hay * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Aqua * Dan * Shun * Aang * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Rango * Random Character Back Dancers * Pia * Gliss * Forte * Sharp * Bossa * Nova * Hip * Hop Song List * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? * Digitalism - Idealistic * Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music * Justice - D.A.N.C.E. * New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) * Garbage - I Think I'm Paranoid * A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls feat. Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) * Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 * Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" - Satisfaction (Issak Original Extended) * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * MAX - Gibberish * Tim McGraw - Southern Girl * Anjulie - Boom * The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * Beyonce and Shakira - Beautiful Liar * Hi-5 - Move It * Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive * Madonna - Holiday * Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body * Major Lazer and DJ Snake featuring MØ - Lean On * Fatboy Slim - Rockafeller Skank * Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova * Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero * Dillon Francis and DJ Snake - Get Low * LazyTown - Man on a Mission * ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Nick Jonas - Teacher * Prince Royce - Stuck on a Feeling * Hi-5 - I'm Feeling Fine * Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas * The Bouzouki's - Epic Sirtaki * The Frankie Bostello Orchestra - Tico-Tico no Fubá * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Downloadable Songs Hi-5 (USA) * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals * Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East and West * Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not * Hi-5 (USA) - Three Wishes * Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat * Hi-5 (USA) - Living in a Rainbow * Hi-5 (USA) - T.E.A.M. * Hi-5 (USA) - Some Kind of Wonderful * Hi-5 (USA) - Underwater Discovery Dora the Explorer Pack * Dora the Explorer - The Travel Song * Dora the Explorer - We Are Family * Dora the Explorer - Get on Your Feet * Dora the Explorer - Boingy, Boingy, Bing * Dora the Explorer - Fairytail Land * Dora the Explorer - Tenemos Amigos * Dora the Explorer - Isa Turn the Wheel * Dora the Explorer - Pirates Love to Sing LazyTown Pack * LazyTown - Bing Bang * LazyTown - There's Always a Way * LazyTown - No One is Lazy in LazyTown * LazyTown - Dancing * LazyTown - Have You Never? * LazyTown - Energy * LazyTown - Team Work * LazyTown - Go For It * LazyTown - Twenty Times Ten * LazyTown - Good Stuff * LazyTown - Anything Can * LazyTown - Wake Up * LazyTown - Cooking by the Book * LazyTown - I Can Move * LazyTown - Playtime * LazyTown - Step by Step * LazyTown - You Are a Pirate * LazyTown - Woof, Woof, Woof * LazyTown - Master of Disguise Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Ampliture * Boston * Cold * Epidemik * Pattern * Ruffage * Hi-5 * Almighty * Rain Storm * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Medical * Song of the Week * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros.) * Kalos Pokémon League * Backyard * Mario Galaxy * Orbital Gate Assault * Las Vegas in Desert * Dirt * Umbra Clock Tower Gallery * Hottest Party Dance/Gallery Category:Just Dance series